1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a system for visualizing hue and value of paint by a color wheel and gray scale applied to at least one label for affixation to a clear container of paint wherein the spectral color within the container may be read against the wheel and scale to establish color theory.
2. Description of Prior Art.
A color wheel for the recognition of various colors as well as assisting an artist as to that colors are complementary has been known and used since its basic development by Sir Isaac Newton in the mid-1660's. The most widely used system of colorimetry is that adopted in 1931 by the Commission Internationale de I' Eclairage or Commission on Illumination. The system was revised in 1964 and employs values to red, green and blue designating then the three primary colors from which all other colors are derived. To the primary colors have been added other colors on the wheel to a color wheel of today includes twelve colors.
The grey scale was developed to establish the value of the paint by lightness or darkness of a color and moves from black usually a "O" valve to white a "10" value with shades of grey inbetween.
In today's art world there are various physical color wheels that are usually cardboard wheels with the twelve colors spaced around the periphery. Usually somewhere on the cardboard is a grey scale. However, the color wheel and grey scale are not associated with any specific container of paint. A person could hold up the cardboard wheel next to the container to endeavor to establish the color in the container. This is cumbersome and requires a bending of the wheel to obtain any type of true reading.
In addition, where a grey scale is within the wheel and not marginally positioned it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to obtain a true lightness or darkness value of the color in the container.